Boys Next Door
by Studio Darkside
Summary: [CHAP 4] Les élèves du lycée Verlaine fêtent Halloween


Titre : Boys Next Door, 4/12  
  
Auteurs : Studio Darkside  
  
Mail : studio_darkside@yahoo.fr  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : UA, OOC, romance, humour, yaoi, lemon, PWP  
  
Couples : 2+6, 1x5x1, 3+4  
  
Archives : http_www.geocities.com/kaligami/index.htm et http_perso.wanadoo.fr/tibetantea/  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-Boys et leurs acolytes ne sont pas à nous, on fait juste mumuse avec eux le temps de cette fic ! L'idée de départ nous a été inspirée par une nouvelle de la série Be Boy, intitulée Saïaku Romance.  
  
Note 1 : Les chapitres suivants seront directement archivés sur les sites personnels des autrices, étant donné que le 5 contiendra un lemon et que ffnet me déteste chaque fois que je tente d'uploader une fic ;_;  
  
Note 2 : Merci aux personnes qui n'ont pas oublié cette fic ! On espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de leur attente ^_^  
  
Boys Next Door  
  
4.  
  
Les yeux rivés sur son image dans le miroir, Duo termina de nouer un élastique autour de sa dernière tresse puis y glissa une plume. Secouant la tête, il vérifia que chaque élément de sa coiffure tenait bien en place et n'allait pas se barrer au bout de cinq minutes. Pour une fois, ses cheveux flottaient librement dans son dos en une longue manne mordorée qui atteignait presque le creux de ses genoux. De fines tresses couraient ici et là, ornées de perles et de plumes qui ajoutaient au côté primitif qu'il souhaitait donner à son costume. Il rejeta sur son épaule un pan de la grande cape dont il était vêtu et rajusta la grosse boucle argentée à tête de mort de sa ceinture, qui pour l'heure retenait un pantalon de cuir emprunté à Heero. Le haut de son costume était constitué d'une courte tunique à la découpe compliquée, traversée de motifs tribaux et de boucles qui en reliaient les différentes parties.  
  
Approchant son visage du reflet dans la glace, Duo se demanda s'il devait ajouter une touche de maquillage. Une ligne de khôl soulignait déjà le contour de ses yeux et donnait à ses traits une expression à la fois spectrale et magnétique.  
  
Haussant les épaules, il décida que son déguisement n'avait pas besoin de détail supplémentaire et que fort de ces atouts, il avait certainement l'apparence d'un sorcier sexy en diable.  
  
Le garçon sortit de la salle de bains commune aux quatre chambres de cette partie de l'étage, et traversa le couloir dans une grande envolée d'étoffe sombre. Arrivé sur le seuil de sa chambre, il frappa doucement puis entrouvrit la porte.  
  
- Vous êtes visibles ? lança-t-il avec prudence.  
  
- Oui... ou du moins, on essaye, répondit Heero, qui achevait de nouer la ceinture à laquelle pendrait son katana.  
  
Ses gestes calmes et précis dénotaient une évidente dextérité. Tout le contraire de son petit ami qui était assis en tailleur sur le lit de Duo et tenait devant lui un miroir. D'une main tremblante, il approchait de la paupière crispée de son oeil droit un pinceau enduit de rimmel.  
  
Duo perdit patience au bout de trois secondes.  
  
- File-moi ça, Wufei. On dirait que tu vas te crever un œil.  
  
- Ce maquillage est une abomination, grommela l'adolescent tandis que Duo prenait place en face de lui.  
  
Il recula soudain en faisant la grimace et demanda si cette torture était une obligation.  
  
- Oh que oui, répondit Duo avec un sourire sadique. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ressembler à une vraie geisha...  
  
- Comme si j'avais le choix.  
  
Heero et lui avaient en effet longuement discuté pour savoir qui, du Japonais ou du Chinois, se verrait affublé du costume de geisha. Heero maintenait que la forme de son visage et son allure générale étaient beaucoup trop masculins, ce à quoi Wufei rétorquait que le jour n'était pas encore venu où on le verrait grimé en femme.  
  
- Ne jamais dire jamais, Wu, fit Duo d'un ton sentencieux.  
  
- La ferme, grogna l'autre.  
  
En désespoir de cause, les deux Asiatiques avaient fini par jouer la répartition des costumes à pierre, papier, ciseau. Confiant en sa supériorité, Wufei avait cru bon de sortir pierre...  
  
- Le papier enveloppe la pierre, déclara Heero.  
  
Le grognement de Wufei se perdit dans un cri de rage.  
  
- Ne bouge plus et ne cligne pas des yeux, avertit Duo en soulevant le menton de Wufei.  
  
Avec précaution, il commença à appliquer le khôl, étirant une fine ligne noire le long de la paupière. Il prit ensuite un tube de rouge à lèvres et redessina la bouche du Chinois. Ayant achevé son ouvrage, il se recula pour mieux admirer son oeuvre.  
  
Une partie de la chevelure noire avait été ramenée en un chignon piqué d'une fleur, tandis que le reste flottait librement jusqu'aux épaules. Wufei ne portait pour l'instant qu'un juban (1) de couleur claire qui dévoilait au regard des deux autres de larges portions de peau bronzée. Duo l'aida à enfiler un superbe furisode (2) rouge sang, orné de grosses fleurs épanouies se mêlant à des éventails dépliés, puis il noua autour de sa taille un obi vert clair.  
  
- Wufei, tu étais fait pour ce costume ! annonça Duo avec satisfaction.  
  
Heero hocha vigoureusement la tête et Wufei leur jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.  
  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment, marmonna-t-il. Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi ridicule que je le pense ?  
  
- Oh Wu, " ridicule " n'est pas le mot ! s'écria Duo comme Heero s'approchait de son petit ami à pas de loup.  
  
- Mmph !  
  
- Sérieux, tu es un petit chef-d'œuvre !  
  
- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur... dit l'autre en se mordillant la lèvre.  
  
- Hé ! Arrête de bouffer ton maquillage ! l'avertit Duo.  
  
- Mais il est parfumé à la framboise...  
  
- J'ai compris, j'emporte le rouge à lèvres, dit le brun en fourrant l'objet dans sa poche. Hum... Wu ? Tu as un samouraï accroché à ton kimono.  
  
Baissant les yeux, il désigna Heero du doigt. Ce dernier était agenouillé près de Wufei et frottait sa joue contre un pan de soie en roulant des yeux.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! s'écria Wufei en tirant sur son vêtement pour déloger l'intrus.  
  
- Mmm... roucoula le brun en remontant le long de sa jambe. Bon, maintenant qu'on a vu que le costume te va, tu peux l'enlever.  
  
Et il fit basculer Wufei sur le lit avant de se jeter sur lui.  
  
Duo les regarda se débattre dans leurs costumes.  
  
- On dirait une réaction chimique, se moqua-t-il à voix haute.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Wufei en relevant la tête tandis que Heero s'acharnait à comprendre comment se dénouait le obi.  
  
- C'est très simple, il suffit que vous vous trouviez à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre pour que vous vous sautiez dessus.  
  
Le Chinois fronça les sourcils devant l'air narquois de son ami et se redressa lentement.  
  
- Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne.  
  
- Moi ? Non, pourquoi cela me gênerait-il ? Je constate seulement que vous ne pouvez pas passer une soirée sans vous peloter comme s'il ne devait jamais y avoir de lendemain...  
  
Duo observa avec un sourire ravi le changement de couleur qui s'opérait chez l'Asiatique. Repoussant Heero d'un geste brusque, Wufei se leva, marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'Américain et l'attrapa par le devant de son costume.  
  
- Est-ce que tu insinues que nous n'obéissons qu'à notre libido ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on ne pourrait pas tenir une soirée sans se toucher ou s'embrasser ? C'est ça, Duo ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
- Oh moi, ce que j'en dis... fit Duo, toujours souriant malgré la fumée qui sortait des oreilles de Wufei.  
  
- On ne LE fait pas tout le temps ! éclata ce dernier.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un reproche.  
  
- On peut se contrôler le temps d'un soir !  
  
- Vraiment ? se moqua Duo.  
  
- Vraiment ? fit Heero en écho.  
  
- VRAIMENT !!  
  
- Chiche.  
  
Wufei relâcha Duo, surpris.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Le brun secoua distraitement sa cape et regarda le Chinois droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Chiche que vous n'êtes pas cap' de tenir toute une soirée sans câlins, dit-il.  
  
- Hé là ! protesta Heero.  
  
Duo l'ignora et continua de fixer Wufei.  
  
- Alors, pari tenu ?  
  
- Pari tenu ! déclara Wufei en resserrant son obi. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?  
  
Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.  
  
- Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ta mini-chaîne, suggéra-t-il, extatique.  
  
- Et ton blouson de cuir me fait de l'œil. Alors, affaire conclue, décida Wufei.  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Heero.  
  
- Tu m'approches, je t'étripe ! lança-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.  
  
Heero regarda les deux garçons quitter la pièce, complètement abattu. Un gémissement de désespoir monta le long de sa gorge.  
  
- Pourquoi ne me demande-t-on jamais mon avis ?  
  
* * *  
  
Duo continua de taquiner Wufei tout au long du chemin qui menait au dortoir de Treize, lieu où se déroulait la fête. D'après le vacarme qui s'échappait du bâtiment, celle-ci battait déjà son plein.  
  
La coutume voulait que le temps d'Halloween, toute règle fût oubliée au profit de réjouissances débridées. Les professeurs daignaient fermer les yeux (du moins, plus que d'habitude), et les surveillants étaient invités à quitter les lieux... ou bien à participer, pour les plus jeunes et les plus téméraires.  
  
Chaque année voyait l'élection d'un maître de cérémonie parmi les élèves les plus âgés, qui planifiait les préparatifs et veillait au bon déroulement des festivités. Tout, depuis le choix du thème de la soirée jusqu'au bon approvisionnement en nourriture et alcools divers et variés, était le fait de sa responsabilité.  
  
Duo contempla d'un air approbateur la rangée de citrouilles grimaçantes postées à l'entrée du dortoir ; leurs sourires effrayants illuminaient la nuit glacée. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient sur la façade, leurs longs fils d'argent s'entremêlant autour des fenêtres et des conduites d'eau.  
  
- Khushrenada a fait du beau travail, murmura Wufei près de lui.  
  
Duo acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur le petit sorcier qui chevauchait son balai, suspendu à un arbre décoré de guirlandes orangées.  
  
Un épouvantail jaillit soudain sur leur route.  
  
- Farce ou bonbons ?! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.  
  
- Mueller ! Non mais ça va pas de bondir de nulle part ! riposta aussitôt Wufei.  
  
- Et ça te fait rire, en plus, reprocha Duo.  
  
- Si vous voyiez vos têtes... vous comprendriez... hoqueta le garçon, hilare.  
  
Karl prit peu à peu note des déguisements de ses camarades.  
  
- Ma parole, Chang, tu es plus vraie que nature, commença-t-il.  
  
- Gaffe à ce que tu dis, gronda Wufei en étrécissant les paupières.  
  
- Et toi Maxwell... continua Karl en se léchant les babines. Si je n'étais pas déjà avec Alex, je te proposerais bien un petit tour du côté des vestiaires... Montre un peu ton haut ? Sexy !!  
  
Duo roula des yeux exaspérés face aux taquineries du jeune Noir. Mueller ne cessait de flirter avec lui, plus par jeu que par véritable intérêt, cela dit. Et même si la finesse n'était pas toujours du côté de Mueller, il reconnaissait que ces avances " innocentes " demeuraient flatteuses.  
  
Alors qu'il tentait de glisser les mains sous la cape du brun, Mueller fut brusquement tiré en arrière par un grand vampire blond au visage émacié.  
  
- Encore en train d'enquiquiner Maxwell ? s'enquit Alex d'un faux ton de reproche.  
  
- Hé, je n'y peux rien si je suis irrémédiablement attiré par les beaux ténébreux ! blagua Mueller tandis qu'Alex fronçait les sourcils.  
  
Duo se tourna brièvement vers Wufei.  
  
- J'ai l'air d'un beau ténébreux, moi ?  
  
- Ben... hésita Wufei.  
  
- Duo, si Karl t'embête encore, tu as ma permission de le baffer, dit Alex qui s'éloignait déjà en direction du dortoir, une main agrippant fermement le col de son petit ami.  
  
- Maxweeeeell ! s'égosillait ce dernier. Je t'aiiiimeuuuaaaargh !!!  
  
Wufei secoua doucement la tête.  
  
- Ils sont dingues.  
  
- A qui le dis-tu ? soupira Duo.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés au seuil du Paradis lorsqu'une silhouette vêtue de rouge les bouscula.  
  
- Oh, pardon, s'excusa une voix légère.  
  
- C'est rien, y a pas de ma... fit Duo avant que sa voix ne le trahît.  
  
Wufei et lui s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir qu'ils traversaient, les yeux rivés sur le Petit Chaperon Rouge qui avançait devant eux d'une démarche chaloupée et en balançant un panier d'osier. Chacun de ses pas faisait miroiter le satin du capuchon qui recouvrait sa tête et ses épaules. En revanche, la courte robe écarlate laissait peu de place à l'imagination, révélant le galbe de longues jambes nues.  
  
- Si c'est pas un appel au viol, ça... dit enfin Duo.  
  
- Il faut croire que celui-là sait ce qu'il veut, ajouta Wufei tout en mesurant pensivement la longueur de son propre kimono.  
  
- Allez viens, on va pas se laisser voler la vedette par un nympho en couches-culotte ! s'exclama le brun en entraînant son ami dans la salle principale.  
  
Ils se faufilèrent entre les groupes de lycéens tout en saluant leurs camarades et refusant les nombreuses danses qu'on leur proposait. Enfin parvenu au buffet, Duo remplit deux verres de punch et en tendit un à Wufei. Son regard violet se perdit au milieu de la foule.  
  
- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? s'enquit Wufei entre deux gorgées de punch.  
  
- Pas particulièrement...  
  
Le Chinois laissa échapper un soupir incrédule comme son ami se haussait sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
- Et bien sûr, cela n'a rien à voir avec un certain chef de dortoir. Je dois dire que son déguisement est plutôt bien choisi...  
  
- Tu le vois ? Où est-il ? demanda Duo d'une voix fébrile.  
  
- A ta droite, entouré d'une troupe d'admirateurs.  
  
Duo aperçut alors une grande assemblée d'où émergeait une tête blonde et familière. La foule se sépara un bref instant, laissant entrevoir la grande silhouette de Zechs. Le brun siffla d'admiration.  
  
Zechs portait l'exacte réplique du costume d'Orlando Bloom dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux. La longue cape de l'Elfe avait dû être oubliée dans un coin car rien ne dissimulait la tunique de velours vert sombre ni le pantalon moulant. Ses avant-bras étaient enserrés dans des protections de même cuir que ses bottes. Sa chevelure, d'un blond très clair, cascadait le long de son dos, et seules deux petites tresses l'empêchaient de retomber sur son visage. L'ensemble était réussi... très réussi, vu le nombre d'élèves qui se pressaient autour de lui.  
  
Duo grimaça. Depuis quand avait-il de la concurrence ?  
  
Abandonnant Wufei près des amuse-gueules, il se rapprocha du beau Legolas.  
  
De l'autre côté de la pièce, un samouraï guettait sa proie, tapi dans l'ombre.  
  
* * *  
  
Dominant la joyeuse agitation qui régnait au Paradis, Trowa Barton et Treize Khushrenada entrechoquèrent leurs verres avec de grands sourires satisfaits.  
  
- Toutes mes félicitations, Treize, dit Trowa. Cette fête est magnifique.  
  
- N'est-ce pas ? répliqua ce dernier, très content de lui-même.  
  
- Les éclairages sont parfaits... la nourriture divine... et les invités exquis, ajouta le châtain.  
  
D'un signe de tête, il indiqua un Zechs noyé au milieu de ses prétendants.  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas trompé, son costume lui va à ravir ! Et apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.  
  
- Je savais que tu serais de mon avis, dit Treize en faisant tourner nonchalamment la liqueur dans son verre. Tout le mérite en revient néanmoins à ma nièce, Mariemeia. Si elle ne m'avait pas forcé à voir ce film, Zechs se retrouverait peut-être en Boucle d'Or à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
- Oh, que voilà une perspective intéressante ! dit l'autre en riant. Dommage qu'avec sa carrure de footballeur il ne puisse porter de robe sans paraître ridicule.  
  
- Que veux-tu, lui, toi et moi partageons les mêmes valeurs... Au fait, très réussi, ton costume de loup.  
  
- Merci beaucoup.  
  
Trowa fit un tour sur lui-même avant de saluer son ami en une courbette moqueuse. En fait de loup, il était vêtu d'un riche pourpoint brun sombre et de chausses de même couleur. De sa chevelure ambrée pointaient deux oreilles de fourrure et une longue queue touffue fouettait contre ses jambes. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de Perrault.  
  
- Le tien n'est pas mal non plus, dit-il. Son côté impérial n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
  
- Ah, j'ai passé du temps à le trouver, acquiesça Treize en souriant. Pour la petite histoire, les décorations militaires sont vraies. Je les ai " empruntées " à mon oncle.  
  
- Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas de toi, s'amusa-t-il, appréciant d'un regard connaisseur l'uniforme bleu sombre, le pantalon blanc et les longues bottes noires que portait son ami.  
  
- Il faut bien que je fasse honneur à ma réputation... Oh, comme c'est intéressant ! s'exclama soudain le plus grand.  
  
Trowa se pencha sur le balcon.  
  
- On dirait que le petit Maxwell a des vues sur notre Legolas, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Loin au-dessous d'eux, Duo luttait désespérément contre la masse sans cesse croissante des admirateurs de Zechs et qui semblait vouloir l'avaler à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il se crut enfin parvenu au but et tendit la main vers Zechs. Ses doigts étaient si proches des cheveux d'or de son chef de dortoir... encore quelques centimètres...  
  
- Aaaaaargh ! s'étrangla-t-il comme il se retrouvait compressé entre deux groupes.  
  
Il s'extirpa non sans mal de sa dangereuse situation, y laissant quelques lambeaux de cape au passage.  
  
- Pauvre Maxwell, il n'a pas encore touché au but, ajouta-t-il comme le garçon était une fois de plus englouti par des élèves déchaînés.  
  
- C'est peu de le dire, renchérit Treize en s'accoudant à la balustrade. Notre Zechs est tellement... virginal, c'est le mot, je me demande comment Maxwell s'y prendra pour lui ôter sa ceinture de chasteté !  
  
Trowa lui lança un regard horrifié.  
  
- Treize, s'il te plaît... dis-moi que c'est une métaphore.  
  
L'autre éclata de rire.  
  
- J'espère bien pour Zechs !  
  
- Mmm... soupira Trowa, et il se mit à fouiller ses poches. Ton humour douteux vient de réveiller mon envie de nicotine.  
  
- Pas ici ! protesta Treize. Si tu as envie de griller une clope, tu sors !  
  
- Et rater le spectacle... Aaah, tu es impitoyable...  
  
- Je préserve ta santé en même temps que la mienne, mon cher. Et puis, certains de nos condisciples n'apprécient pas vraiment les baisers au goût de tabac.  
  
- Je me disais aussi... grogna Trowa en rengainant cigarette et briquet.  
  
Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents, et ils se laissèrent porter par le tempo rapide de la musique et les brouhahas de conversation. Trowa s'inquiéta soudain de l'étrange lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de son ami.  
  
- Quelque chose a attiré ton regard ?  
  
- Plutôt oui, sourit Treize en lui montrant une geisha vêtue d'étoffe rouge vif.  
  
- Oho, ne serait-ce pas Chang ? Mais je croyais que Yuy et lui avaient entrepris de baptiser chaque centimètre carré du lycée...  
  
- En effet, mais les choses changent, dit Treize. Rien n'est éternel, et surtout pas l'amour. Vois par toi-même.  
  
- Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre nos deux sexy Asiatiques ? songea Trowa à mi-voix comme la geisha repoussait rudement son samouraï.  
  
Heero rampa à nouveau vers son bouillant petit ami, agrippa une des longues manches du kimono et réclama un baiser. Wufei eut toutes les peines du monde à le tenir à distance. Si séduisant et désirable que fût Heero dans son costume de samouraï, il n'avait aucune envie de céder sa précieuse mini-chaîne aux caprices musicaux de Duo. Heero lui lança un regard noir, prétextant que lui n'avait jamais parié quoi que ce fût avec leur camarade et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait être puni.  
  
- Tu me remercieras quand tu me verras dans le superbe blouson de Duo ! rétorqua Wufei.  
  
Le Japonais leva les yeux aux ciel. Avec ou sans blouson, il se sentait toujours aussi frustré.  
  
- Supposons que Chang se soit lassé de Yuy, poursuivit Trowa. Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu vas l'attirer dans tes filets.  
  
- Mon cher Barton, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, l'assura Treize.  
  
Trowa haussa les épaules en riant et retourna à sa contemplation. Il sourit doucement lorsque son regard fut accroché par le tissu rouge et miroitant d'un petit chaperon qui virevoltait au milieu des danseurs. Le capuchon glissa brusquement comme le garçon rejetait la tête en arrière, dévoilant la blonde chevelure de Quatre. Il lui sembla que ses éclats de rire parvenaient jusqu'à son balcon.  
  
- Quatre Winner, dit-il dans un murmure. Tu ne croiras jamais combien il peut être innocent...  
  
- Veille à ne pas croiser la route d'un bûcheron, l'avertit son ami.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Quatre est pour moi, et rien ni personne ne me détournera de mon but.  
  
- A ta guise, mon ami ! déclara Treize avant de s'adresser aux élèves rassemblés à ses pieds. Chers camarades, j'espère que la fête est à votre goût !  
  
Des hourras enthousiastes lui répondirent et le jeune homme fit un signe de remerciement.  
  
- Comme vous le savez, cette année est la dernière que je passe parmi vous. Le lycée Verlaine restera certainement l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de ma scolarité, aussi je tenais à vous rendre la pareille et à marquer mon passage en ces lieux vénérables d'une pierre blanche. Sans vouloir me vanter, je pense y être largement parvenu !  
  
Son auditoire acquiesça bruyamment. Des vivats explosèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.  
  
- Je dois également vous avouer que vous m'avez agréablement surpris, ce soir. Vos costumes sont tous magnifiques, et certains d'entre vous me donnent tout simplement envie de n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! s'exclama-t-il en dévorant certain Chinois du regard.  
  
Le rougissement de Wufei le rendit totalement extatique. Lançant son verre vide par-dessus son épaule, il se percha sur la balustrade. Les bras en croix, il s'écria : " Je suis votre maître, adorez-moi ! " et s'élança gracieusement dans les airs.  
  
Treize atterrit quelques mètres plus bas dans les bras de ses adorateurs.  
  
* * *  
  
- La poisse, grommela Duo dans le silence des couloirs désertés.  
  
Il laissa tomber les haillons qui avaient été jadis sa cape et qui à présent n'étaient même plus dignes de servir de chiffons. Ses compatriotes s'étaient comportés comme des sauvages, manquant le piétiner dans sa vaine tentative d'approcher Zechs. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance d'attirer l'attention du blond, tant la foule qui se pressait autour de lui était dense.  
  
Une lumière diffuse éclairait ses pas. La fête touchait presque à sa fin et pourtant, le dortoir baignait dans un calme presque irréel. La plupart des élèves étaient probablement trop soûls pour retrouver le chemin de leur chambre et cuveraient tranquillement au Paradis jusqu'au matin.  
  
Duo frissonna comme un courant d'air frais traversait le couloir. Son haut, coupé au-dessus des épaules et de la taille, ne lui offrait aucun rempart contre le froid de cette toute première nuit de novembre. Il songea que dans quelques heures, il devrait traîner sa valise jusqu'au bus qui le ramènerait chez lui pour les vacances de la Toussaint... Cette pensée acheva d'assombrir son humeur déjà maussade.  
  
Je ne demandais qu'une malheureuse danse avec lui... bon d'accord, un peu de tripotage par-ci et quelques bisous par-là... Tu parles d'une fête réussie !  
  
Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent tandis qu'il montait. Les mains dans les poches et la tête basse, il tourna au coin du palier et s'engouffra dans la pénombre de son étage. Il ne vit pas le jeune homme qui avançait en face de lui, pas plus que ce dernier ne s'arrêta... Ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet.  
  
- Zechs ! s'écria Duo, stupéfait.  
  
- Duo ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le blond, tout aussi surpris.  
  
- Bah, je regagnais ma chambre vu que la fête est sur le point de se terminer et…  
  
L'adolescent coupa court à ses explications. Il était enfin seul à seul avec Zechs, à deux pas de sa chambre, et le voilà qui se mettait à lui raconter sa vie ? L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter.  
  
- Zechs !! s'écria-t-il en se jetant au cou celui-ci.  
  
Il leva vers lui ses grands yeux sombres et battit des paupières pour faire bonne mesure.  
  
J'ai intérêt à bien calculer mon coup, cette fois…  
  
- Tu me dois une danse, dit-il de sa voix la plus taquine.  
  
La pomme d'Adam de Zechs se souleva péniblement.  
  
- Hum… fit-il, comme s'il redoutait que sa voix ne le trahît. Tu veux dire… tu veux qu'on retourne à la fête ?  
  
- Oh non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua Duo.  
  
- Mais… mais… Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on danse dans le couloir ? Il n'y a pas de musique… Et puis deux garçons qui dansent ensemble, ça ne se fait pas.  
  
Zechs prononça ces derniers mots avec une confiance retrouvée et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte tentaculaire du garçon. Peine perdue, Duo demeurait accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher.  
  
- Et depuis quand deux mecs ne pourraient danser ensemble s'ils en ont envie ? De toute façon, on n'est pas dans un lycée mixte, alors pour les filles, c'est râpé… Allez viens, j'ai de la musique dans ma chambre !  
  
Ou plutôt j'en aurai une fois que Wu m'aura cédé sa mini-chaîne bien-aimée !  
  
* * *  
  
- Où est-il passé ?  
  
Tapotant son index contre sa lèvre inférieure, Trowa fouillait du regard la grande salle. A mesure que la nuit avançait, les élèves qui pouvaient tenir encore debout revenaient vers leur dortoir en traînant des pieds. D'autres, plongés dans les stupeurs d'un punch un peu trop alcoolisé, avaient choisi de se rouler confortablement en boule les uns contre les autres et d'attendre paisiblement le matin… qui d'ailleurs n'allait pas tarder à éclairer cette face du monde si Trowa en croyait sa montre.  
  
L'adolescent enjamba distraitement un amas de lycéens endormis, l'esprit tout occupé à sa recherche. Son attention dériva un bref instant vers Treize lorsqu'il aperçut par terre l'une des médailles tombées de son uniforme. Son ami avait depuis longtemps regagné ses pénates, littéralement porté par la foule de ses admirateurs en délire. A l'heure qu'il était, Treize devait passer une nuit inoubliable.  
  
Trowa poussa un profond soupir. Aucune petite silhouette rouge sang ne promenait sa délicieuse indécence dans la salle. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : sa proie préférée ne l'avait pas attendue pour quitter la fête.  
  
Il gravissait les marches de son propre dortoir, désespérément résolu à cuver son alcool en solitaire, quand les bruits étouffés d'une conversation lui fit dresser les oreilles. A pas de loup - et ce n'était pas seulement une expression vu de son costume, Trowa gagna le vestibule du Purgatoire et s'engagea dans la pénombre immobile du couloir.  
  
Là, à quelques mètres du dortoir, s'agitait la forme ô combien reconnaissable d'un Petit Chaperon Rouge prisonnier d'un autre élève. Trowa fronça les sourcils. Il pensait avoir été clair avec les Don Juan du lycée : Quatre Winner était à lui, et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher !  
  
- Allez quoi, ne te fais pas prier ! disait le plus grand en riant.  
  
Trowa finit par identifier l'inconnu comme étant l'un des Premières les plus entreprenants, Nathaniel Walker. Courts cheveux châtain clair, brillant regard noisette et carrure athlétique, Walker avait fait les délices de son chef de dortoir l'année précédente. Autant dire qu'il avait appris les ruses de la séduction chez le meilleur, et qu'à présent l'enseignement de Trowa menaçait de se retourner contre lui.  
  
Fort heureusement, se dit Trowa, il n'était pas encore né le disciple qui dépasserait son maître.  
  
Les voix se firent plus fortes et les paroles plus distinctes à mesure qu'il avançait.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… murmurait Quatre, plaqué contre le mur.  
  
Ses yeux bleus s'étaient timidement levés vers son interlocuteur, qui le dominait d'une bonne tête et se tenait tout près de lui. Walker posa une main à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du blond et se pencha plus encore vers lui, le regard fixé sur les lèvres si tentantes de Quatre, entrouvertes sur un soupir gêné.  
  
- Hé… Ma chambre est à quelques pas d'ici, tu veux venir la visiter ? demanda Walker avec un clin d'œil suggestif.  
  
Visiblement, l'excès de punch lui avait fait oublier les règles primordiales d'une approche subtile, constata Trowa avec satisfaction.  
  
- Toutes les chambres du dortoir se ressemblent, répondit Quatre en battant des paupières.  
  
Si le blond faisait mine de ne pas comprendre, il y parvenait avec un réalisme fort troublant.  
  
- La mienne est spéciale, ajouta Walker d'un air entendu.  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
- Hm hm, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête, ses yeux se perdant dans le rouge vif de la minuscule jupe. Et si tu viens avec moi, je te montrerai en quoi elle est spéciale.  
  
- C'est… très tentant, hésita Quatre, de plus en plus embarrassé. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on remette ça à une autre fois. Les vacances commencent demain… euh, dans quelques heures, et je n'ai pas très envie que mes parents viennent me trouver avec des cernes sous les yeux…  
  
- Oh, besoin de sommeil pour conserver ta beauté ? plaisanta Walker. Crois-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Cette fois, le châtain osa lever une main vers le visage de Quatre, et traça du doigt la courbe délicate d'une mâchoire.  
  
- Tu es adorable, tel que tu es…  
  
C'est le moment d'intervenir ! songea Trowa comme les lèvres de Walker s'approchaient de celles du blond à une vitesse alarmante.  
  
- Toujours pas couchés, vous deux ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte.  
  
Les deux garçons sursautèrent à son arrivée. Walker arborait un rougissement coupable tandis que le sourire lumineux de Quatre indiquait sans ambiguïté son soulagement.  
  
- Il se fait tard pour prolonger les conversations, vous ne croyez pas ? dit Trowa, déployant des trésors de volonté pour dissimuler son sourire de triomphe.  
  
- Hum… C'est vrai… balbutia Walker d'un air contrit.  
  
Quatre se contenta de quitter son mur et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la silhouette longiligne de Barton.  
  
- Je… hum… devrais revenir dans ma chambre ? fit le châtain, un brin d'espoir dans la voix.  
  
C'était une chose de se faire pincer en train de draguer dans les couloirs à des heures indues de la nuit, mais c'en était une autre lorsque les faveurs convoitées revenaient à votre supérieur hiérarchique. Et Walker savait personnellement que les mots "clémence" et "générosité" étaient loin de faire partie du vocabulaire de Trowa Barton. Aussi ne fût-il que trop heureux de détaler comme un lapin lorsque Trowa lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait s'éclipser.  
  
Entendons-nous bien, son geste n'avait rien de miséricordieux. Il se trouvait seulement que Trowa était à présent seul avec un Quatre reconnaissant, et cette situation avait de quoi l'enchanter au plus haut point.  
  
- Merci beaucoup ! dit le petit blond de sa voix caressante. Je ne savais plus comment me débarrasser de lui.  
  
- Pas de quoi, répliqua Trowa en souriant. Je fais juste mon travail de chef de dortoir.  
  
- Seulement ? demanda Quatre tandis que ses doigts venaient se perdre dans les fines mèches de sa frange.  
  
- Faire régner l'ordre et la justice est l'un de mes passe-temps favoris, déclara le jeune homme.  
  
Il était aux anges. Ce simple petit mot de Quatre lui prouvait que ce dernier ne dédaignait pas flirter avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'inconscient. Aussi forte fût l'envie de répondre plus ouvertement, Trowa devait d'abord agir avec circonspection et tâter le terrain pour vérifier ses chances.  
  
- Laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.  
  
- Avec plaisir, accepta le blond, et les deux garçons enfilèrent une série d'escaliers et de couloirs.  
  
Quatre s'arrêta devant une porte au troisième étage. Il posa une main hésitante sur la poignée, puis se retourna lentement, vérifiant peut-être si Trowa se tenait toujours près de lui.  
  
- Encore merci, dit-il doucement.  
  
- Tout le plaisir était pour m… commença Trowa avant qu'une bouche ne coupât ses paroles, court-circuitant son cerveau par la même occasion.  
  
Ses paupières se fermèrent et il cessa de respirer pour mieux savourer ce baiser maladroit, et qui malgré tout portait un goût de paradis. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les frêles épaules de Quatre, et il sentit les bras de ce dernier contre sa taille, légers et curieux.  
  
- Tu te trompes, souffla le blond une fois qu'il eut rompu leur premier baiser. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.  
  
Il se détacha de leur éphémère étreinte et disparut presque aussitôt dans les tréfonds de sa chambre, abandonnant dans le couloir un jeune homme en proie à la béatitude la plus totale.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei se sentait humilié.  
  
Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, il éprouvait également une très grande excitation.  
  
Evidemment, sa position actuelle lui offrait une vue imprenable sur les muscles fessiers de son petit ami…  
  
- Repose-moi par terre ! éclata-t-il d'une vois sourde et pleine de rage.  
  
- Quand on sera parvenu à destination, répondit Heero pour la énième fois en rajustant son fardeau sur son épaule.  
  
- Tu me paieras ça, Heero… Tu te rends compte que toi et tes hormones vous me faites perdre non seulement une mini-chaîne, mais un blouson de cuir ?!  
  
- Ben voyons. Et ce que je sens contre mon épaule est peut-être le fruit de mon imagination ? insinua le brun.  
  
- YUY !!! Je jure que si tu ne me reposes dans la seconde qui suit, je… je vais… je vais mordre tes fesses !  
  
- Hn. Intéressante perversion, remarqua Heero en tapotant le derrière du Chinois.  
  
Wufei se mit à rougir de honte.  
  
Comment Heero pouvait-il utiliser ses sentiments de la sorte ?  
  
…  
  
Et d'abord, était-ce vraiment des sentiments ? Ou bien un trop-plein de vigueur juvénile qu'il leur fallait à tout prix évacuer ?  
  
Il ne savait pas. N'avait jamais su. Depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient soi-disant ensemble, jamais ils n'avaient échangé un seul mot tendre ou teinté d'émotion. Ce n'étaient que baisers, étreintes, accouplements - certes passionnés, mais Wufei commençait à penser que ce n'était pas assez.  
  
Heero s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
- Tu peux descendre, on est arrivé.  
  
- La chambre de Duo ? fit Wufei, reconnaissant l'endroit avec surprise.  
  
- Tu préfères peut-être qu'on aille dans la mienne et que mes chers colocs profitent du spectacle ?  
  
- Hm… Et la mienne est envahie par le club d'astronomie… ou bien c'est le club d'échecs ? Très bien, mais si Duo est à l'intérieur ?  
  
- Il peut toujours participer, murmura Heero.  
  
Avec un pincement au cœur, Wufei se demanda brièvement s'il plaisantait. La main qui se glissa soudain sous son kimono entraîna cependant son esprit vers des pensées beaucoup plus agréables. Heero étant un expert en matière de caresses, Wufei trouvait de plus en plus difficile de conserver sa colère et sa rancœur.  
  
- 'Rooo… nooon… gémit-il en détournant ses lèvres de celles du brun, qui persistait à se presser contre lui.  
  
- Tu m'en veux toujours ?  
  
- Et comment…  
  
- Je connais tout un tas de manières de me faire pardonner si tu me laisses faire, dit Heero tout en traçant un chemin de baisers humides sur la gorge de son amant.  
  
- Hmmmm…  
  
Il fut vaguement conscient de l'autre main de Heero qui cherchait à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, et Wufei se sentit doucement poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
  
* * *  
  
Les bras noués autour du cou de son elfe préféré et les yeux mi-clos, Duo se berçait de droite à gauche au son d'une musique imaginaire. Il sentait tout contre lui la chaleur et la présence de son partenaire de danse improvisé, et cela suffisait à son bonheur.  
  
Il n'était plus seul.  
  
A présent, il y avait quelqu'un près de lui, quelqu'un qui se souciait suffisamment de lui pour s'abandonner à son petit caprice d'enfant solitaire et qui, un jour peut-être… se laisserait tripoter un peu plus avant, songea-t-il comme ses mains passaient de la taille de Zechs à son postérieur. Le blond se hâta de les remettre à leur place initiale.  
  
- T'es vraiment pas fun, se plaignit Duo en se blottissant contre le torse du plus grand.  
  
- J'ai dit pas de geste déplacé ! rétorqua Zechs. On peut arrêter tout de suite, sinon…  
  
- Oh non… Reste encore, s'il te plaît. Tu me dois cette danse, vu que je suis resté seul tout le temps de la fête.  
  
- Tu n'as vraiment pas d'amis ? Je croyais qu'avec Yuy et Chang…  
  
- Ils sont ensemble, tu sais.  
  
- Oui, je sais, acquiesça Zechs avec une grimace.  
  
- Je me sens toujours de trop avec eux. Je n'ai personne…  
  
Les battements de cœur du blond s'accélérèrent près de son oreille, et Duo se laissa entièrement aller contre le corps de Zechs. C'était tellement agréable… plus agréable encore qu'avec Solo…  
  
Et son lit n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres derrière Zechs, constata-t-il en ouvrant un œil. Il lui suffisait de pousser "accidentellement" le blond puis, toujours sans faire exprès, de se jeter sur lui, et le tour serait joué !  
  
- Oh !  
  
Cette simple syllabe, prononcée par une bouche qu'il savait dépourvue de toute innocence, glaça le sang de Duo dans ses veines. Il se sépara lentement d'un Zechs paralysé par le choc, redoutant de voir les deux personnes au timing le plus effroyable de la planète.  
  
- Oh ! Oh ! répéta Wufei d'un ton outré, l'une des manches de son kimono glissant le long de son bras.  
  
Heero, les lèvres collées comme une ventouse à la peau dorée ainsi dévoilée, observait la scène d'un air à la fois ennuyé et blasé.  
  
Les deux couples s'observèrent longuement comme s'ils étaient de chaque côté d'une ligne ennemie…  
  
- Je n'y crois pas ! explosa enfin le jeune Asiatique. C'est un comble, Maxwell ! Comment oses-tu peloter ton propre chef de dortoir pendant que nous, on doit se serrer la ceinture ?!  
  
- Wufei… soupira Duo en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Vous pouviez vraiment pas trouver une autre chambre ?  
  
Il se tourna vivement vers Zechs lorsque celui-ci fit mine de vouloir partir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, en proie à une angoisse si profonde qu'il se sentit près de défaillir.  
  
- Je rejoins ma chambre… et mon lit, dit Zechs d'un ton absent, l'esprit encore plein de leur danse interrompue.  
  
- Non ! Attends !  
  
Duo voulut lui courir après dans le couloir, mais il sentit qu'il n'arriverait plus à faire fléchir le blond. Il tourna aussitôt ses foudres vers ses amis.  
  
- Vous deux…  
  
Wufei, dont la colère semblait être retombée avec le départ de Zechs, haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Hum… Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?  
  
- Ce serait bien, oui, marmonna Duo entre ses dents.  
  
- Alors… bonne nuit ? chuchota Wufei, toujours pris au dépourvu lorsque Duo perdait sa bonne humeur.  
  
- Et bonnes vacances, c'est ça, continua de maugréer l'adolescent, bras croisés.  
  
Il rentra dans sa chambre, passant devant le jeune couple qui battait à son tour en retraite. Wufei se sentait mal d'avoir gâché les chances de son ami avec le garçon qui lui plaisait si visiblement. Heero, quant à lui…  
  
Duo sentit son cœur battre la chamade comme le brun laissait ses yeux d'un bleu profond s'attarder sur lui.  
  
D'habitude, Heero n'avait d'yeux que pour Wufei, non ?  
  
* * *  
  
- Ouaaah…  
  
Debout près de sa valise, Zechs bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
  
Il n'osait même pas compter le nombre de minutes qu'il avait dû passer à dormir. Entre cinq et dix, supposait-il. Le jeune homme avait passé le reste du petit matin à faire ses bagages et à essayer vainement de se débarrasser de son air de zombie.  
  
Voir les autres lycéens ramper lamentablement vers les bus ou les voitures de leurs parents était une maigre consolation. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était que leurs familles n'avaient pas l'air très étonnées de les voir en si piteux état.  
  
Un bruit de klaxon lui vrilla soudain les tympan. Levant les yeux, il aperçut l'imposante limousine paternelle qui ronronnait à l'entrée du lycée Verlaine.  
  
- Et que les vacances de la Toussaint commencent, soupira-t-il en soulevant sa valise.  
  
Il allait se mettre en route lorsqu'une silhouette familière attira son attention. Duo se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, un sourire hésitant au bord des lèvres.  
  
Comment peut-il avoir l'air aussi frais après une telle nuit de beuverie ? se demanda Zechs en continuant d'avancer.  
  
Il avait l'intention de passer devant l'adolescent sans s'arrêter, mais la lueur de chagrin qui se lisait dans les grands yeux violets lui interdit une attitude aussi grossière et insensible.  
  
- Je suis navré pour cette nuit, s'excusa Duo en tripotant nerveusement le bout de son écharpe.  
  
- Il n'y a rien à excuser, Duo. Je… J'ai apprécié cette danse…  
  
- Vrai ?  
  
Le cœur de Zechs manqua un battement devant le regard lumineux que lui adressa son soupirant.  
  
- Alors bonnes vacances, Zechsy ! s'écria Duo avant de lui sauter dessus. Voilà de quoi te faire patienter pendant une semaine !  
  
Et le brun pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'éclipser en riant.  
  
Zechs demeura figé durant quelques secondes…  
  
- Pas devant les pareeeents ! gémit-il une fois que l'usage de la parole lui fut revenue.  
  
-----  
  
(1) Vêtement que l'on porte sous le kimono.  
  
(2) Kimono à longues manches. 


End file.
